beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Käyttäjän blogi:Luoma (aito ja oikea)/Kuukauden suositus: heinäkuu 2010
Kesäkuu vyöryi ohitse ennen kuin ehti sanoa haarovälisirkkeli, ja niinpä jäi tuon kuun osalta suosittelematta. Mutta nyt voinen nostaa ääntäni Leonard Cohenin ''Songs of Love and Haten'' puolesta. Se on mestariteos, aivan kuten kaikki Cohenin Death of a Ladies' Mania edeltävät levyt (jonka jälkeiset ovat nekin hyviä). right Hankalissa teksteissään seksiä ja uskontoa yhdistelevä, leikillisen syvällinen, ironinen ja humanistinen Cohen käsittelee rakkautta, masennusta, intohimoa, toivottomuutta ja ylipäätään kaikkea, mitä elämäksi kutsuttuun sekamelskaan kuuluu. Hän on kauniin mutkikas runoilija. Songs of Love and Hate on jaettu viha- ja rakkausosioon; ensimmäiset neljä kappaletta ovat vihan lauluja, seuraavat neljä rakkauden lauluja. Puolet ovat kuitenkin selvästi samasta maailmasta, jossa viha ja rakkaus eivät toisistaan erillä olekaan. Albumin aloittavasta ”Avalanchesta” huokuu väkevä katkeruus, joka on saatu häkellyttävän hyvin vangittua sävellykseen. Surullinen ”Last Year's Man” ja itseinhon helvettiin ajautuneen ihmisen tuskia kuvaava ”Dress Rehearsal Rag” ovat mykistäviä ja monitulkintaisia lauluja, ja varsinkin jälkimmäinen on erittäin puhdistavaa kuunneltavaa. ”And yes, it's come to this, it's come to this, and wasn't it a long way down? Wasn't it a strange way down?” – mitä muutakaan voi sanoa, kun mieli on lopulta hajoamassa ja hulluus tulossa, vaikkei olisi sitä koskaan uskonut. Raastava ”Diamonds in the Mine” on samaan aikaan sekä kepeä ja rentoutunut että koskettavan kitkerä, Cohenin karkea tulkinta tekstistään on omaa luokkaansa. ”Rakkauspuolen” aloittava ”Love Calls You By Your Name” lienee levyn ainut kappale, joka keskittyy löydetyn pyhyyden ja totuuden julistamiseen ongelmista ja asioiden hankaluudesta kertomisen sijaan. ”But here, right here, between the birthmark and the stain, between the ocean and your open vein, between the snowman and the rain, once again, once again, love calls you by your name.” Ja sieltähän pyhyys juuri löytyy: määrittelemättömästä, tuntemattomasta, hiljaisesta, huomaamattomasta. Mainio kappale kertoo menetysten tuomista mahdollisuuksista, toivosta, Jungin animasta (tai animuksesta, riippuen sukupuolestasi), joka kutsuu nimeltä uskomattoman kauniilla äänellä olemisen kivun keskellä. ”Famous Blue Raincoat” lienee levyn paras kappale ja on ylipäätään parhaita Cohenin tekemiä kappaleita. Todella hiljaiseksi vetävän ja puhuttelevan laulun sanoitukset ovat surullinen ja lempeä kertomus ystävyydestä, mutta myös paljosta muusta; tekstin voi ikään kuin tuntea huokuvan myös paljon sellaista, mitä ei suoraan sanota. Sen voi jopa nähdä uskonnon kommenttina – teeman, josta koko tekstissä ei puhuta sanaakaan. Harvinaisen henkilökohtainen kappale päättyy sanoihin ”sincerely, L. Cohen”. ”Sing Another Song, Boys” -kappaleen kuunteleminen on oiva tapa päästää katkeruutensa menemään ja muuttaa se voimaksi, ja nimen omaan katkeruutta löytyy tästäkin laulusta. Yleinen tuntu on silti vihan lauluja rauhallisempi tai ainakin etäisempi; viha ja inho eivät ole niin voimallisesti kaikessa läsnä, että ei olisi muuta mahdollisuutta kuin päästää ne voimakkaalla ja ironisella valituksella ulos. Levyn ”rakkauspuolen” voi sinällään nähdä käsittelevän kaikkia niitä aiheita mitä ”vihan laulujenkin”. Lähestymistapa ja suhtautuminen ovat kuitenkin poikkeavia; ylitsepursuavan katkeruuden ja tuskan julkilaulamisen sijaan levyn päättävä seesteinen, silti melankoliseen vivahtava ”Joan of Arc” katsoo intohimon ja rakkauden tunteisiin tyynenä, mutta ihmetellen. Elämisen ja tuntemisen taakka ja vaikeus on yhä läsnä ja se aiheuttaa surua, mutta ei saa valtaansa. Että tämmöistä. Songs of Love and Hate on aivan loistava levy; vielä loistavampi tai ainakin yhtä loistava on Songs of Leonard Cohen, ja molemmat pesee Songs from a Room – eikä näistä kolmesta jää paljoa jälkeen New Skin For the Old Ceremony. On todella suuri kunnia edes saada elää samaan aikaan Cohenin, nyt jo 75-vuotiaan muusikon ja kirjailijan, juutalaisen zen-buddhistin, yksinkertaisen neron, kanssa. Luokka:Blogiartikkelit